


What Is 'Normal' Anyways?

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, ace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Sam Winchester's life so far has been incredibly unusual, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. His boyfriend Castiel is bent on giving Sam at least one normal night. Prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is 'Normal' Anyways?

Prom is a big deal at South Lawrence High. Every upperclassman is talking about it. Girls gossip at their lockers between classes about who-asking-who, where they’ll be having dinner beforehand, and what color dresses they’ll wear. But the boys, they chatter more secretly, speaking of who they asked, how they asked, and—most importantly—where they’ll be going afterward such a dance.

Sam Winchester treats the occasion as such, special and part of what every ‘normal’ teenager should have a right to experience. He has his suit rented, his light blue satin bow tie rests on his dresser in his room, and he has dinner reservations made. Yes, he’s been planning this night for a long time, and he thinks all of his preparations—and then some—are going to pay off.

When his boyfriend Castiel opens the front door, Sam can’t help but to grin like he’s the happiest man on earth. His boyfriend looks absolutely radiant in his matching light blue vest and similarly rented suit.

"Hey," Castiel says warmly, pink lips curving up into a smile.

"Hey," Sam returns, jerking a finger over his shoulder as his eyes drag over his date’s appearance. "Are you ready to go?"

"Ye—"

"Wait up, wait up," says a voice from the dark hall. A honey-blond man appears behind Castiel with a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back slightly. "Let’s establish some rules here, huh punk?"

"Gabriel—" Castiel begins to chide.

"No ‘buts,’ Cassie. This is for your own good," Gabriel says to his younger brother before turning sternly to Sam on the porch. "You. No funny business, no touching, have him back by eleven—no, ten-thirty!—and my god, if you make any moves on him, I will _end_ _you_.”

Sam stares at the short but still intimidating older brother, unsure what to think about all those strict rules since he’s never met the man before.

Suddenly Gabriel’s stern frown cracks into an insane grin. “What the fuck am I saying? It’s prom! Go have truckloads of fun!”

The whiplash between the minute before and the current minute makes Sam blink several times, only able to mumble a ‘yes’ as Castiel tumbles out onto the porch, having been pushed by his older brother.

They walk out to Sam’s car together—or rather Dean’s car, since Sam doesn’t have one of his own and his own brother was nice enough to lend it to him for prom—and Gabriel steps onto the porch, hands cupped around his mouth as he shouts.

"Have fun, lovebirds! Use protection!"

"Oh my _god_ ,” Castiel mutters, holding a hand over his face to hide the embarrassment that was reddening his cheeks. Sam wants to smile at the situation and the ‘brotherly’ advice which to be honest was the same kind as Dean told him earlier, but he can’t help to think that Gabriel doesn’t know about Castiel, and the nature of Castiel and Sam’s relationship.

Not that it’s any of his business, but shouldn’t his own family know that Castiel is asexual?

They’ve been going out for almost two years now, having met during a sophomore year Biology class wherein a beaker of god-knows-what exploded onto Sam and it was Castiel who helped him clean up in the bathroom. It’s been an interesting relationship thus far, nearly every step of what may have been a normal relationship felt unusual but not unpleasant.

Castiel, however, always has it in his mind that he was somehow ‘ _depriving_ ' Sam of a normal relationship, one that he ' _deserves_.’ While Sam tries to tell him that Castiel is all he needs, as is, his boyfriend just won’t have a word of it.

Prom is somewhat of a compromise. Originally Castiel showed absolutely no interest in going until Sam mentioned it in passing, and then he scrambled forth to ensure that Sam has the most typical high school prom experience in their very untypical lives.

Dinner is quiet but romantic at a somewhat fancy place downtown and the dance itself is really quite like Sam expected, with loud music and their senior classmates all decked out in colorful formal gear, laughing and dancing together because it’s the last year they’ll be able to. They dance pressed closely together for all the slow songs, Castiel’s head on his shoulder while they slowly sway from side to side on the dance floor of the banquet hall.

When eleven rolls around, Sam and Castiel leave for the parking lot, hands lace together as Castiel hums the last song of the night—“Wonderful Tonight” if Sam’s memory serves correctly. Phase two of the night is done, and the car keys in Sam’s pocket reminded him that hopefully he won’t be driving either of them home tonight.

When both car doors shut beside them, Castiel slides across the leather benchseat to press a long gentle kiss against Sam’s lips. “Did you have fun?”

"Hm?" Sam mumbles, eyes fluttering open again just as Castiel pulls away. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"I’m glad," Castiel says, turning back towards the window as Sam starts the car.

"Uh, Cas?"

"Hm?"

"Listen, uh," Sam begins nervously, hands frozen to the steering wheel as he wonders how to explain himself. "I have, uh, a room—a hotel room—reserve for tonight. Prom night. If you—"

Blue eyes widen at him but Castiel says nothing.

"I mean—It’s not—"

"Sure," Castiel says, albeit forcefully with a dismissive look written all over his face. "Prom night, of course."

They say nothing more on the drive over to the hotel, only a few blocks away from the restaurant where they happily had their dinner hours earlier. Now the mood is different, and Sam’s not entirely sure what he can say to make Castiel happy again. So he decides not to risk it, to give his boyfriend anymore anxiety than he already has.

The employee who checks them into the hotel looks over the counter at them knowingly, taking in their obvious prom-goer appearance and mostly likely assuming what exactly they’re doing there. Sam merely smiles at the man, but from the corner of his eye, he can see Castiel turning a bright shade of pink.

"So," Sam begins carefully in the elevator, shifting his duffle-bag full of their clothes and other things on his shoulder while attempting to chooses his words carefully. "I wanted to say ‘thank you,’ for tonight, for everything."

Cas’ head snaps up from where he had been previously staring at the floor, peering at Sam curiously for more.

"Tonight was a lot of fun, thank you for coming with me, for doing something so not-‘ _us_ ,’ that I know you didn’t really want to do in the first place…” Sam continues, reaching out to hold Castiel’s hand, who responds accordingly. They step off the elevator on the seventh floor and Sam leads them down the hall to their room, shuffling them into it.

"You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, everything I ever dreamed."

"But," Castiel says, pain in his voice and his eyes as he glances around the luxurious bedroom and the king size bed, "I can’t give you _everything_.”

… And it clicks. Why Castiel had been so reluctant to go to the hotel. Why he didn’t really want to go to prom in the first place.

"Oh god, _no_!” Sam says, dropping the duffle bag to the carpet in shock. “I didn’t mean it like that. Not at all!”

Castiel’s brow furrows. “Then what… what is all this about?” he asks, waving his hand to the large hotel room.

Quickly Sam swoops down, unzipping the duffle bag and shoving his hand into it, searching around in it.

"I thought that—" Sam begins quickly, "just because you gave me such a wonderful prom night—" he pulls out a package of mint-filled Oreos and the Avengers on DVD "—doesn’t mean it has to be like everyone else’s prom night."

"Sam," Castiel says weakly, eyes darting between the stuff in Sam’s hands to his face before pushing them aside and bringing him in for another, much more deep kiss. He throws his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him closely.

Sure, their relationship wasn’t typical. And sure, prom was probably the only thing they’ve done that somewhat resembles the average life of the American teenager. But Sam likes this better, doing it their own way in their own style.

"I hope you packed more than one package of Oreos," Castiel says as he pulls away, dipping to pick up the duffle bag on the floor containing their after-party clothing. "Because I can devour one all by myself."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ GhostGarrison


End file.
